Tax preparers and accountants will often produce reports for a client to advise them of their current financial condition. It is important to present these reports to clients in a professional and elegant manner to comport with the significance of the financial information. Thus, an attractive and professional appearing report folder in which to present a report is desired.
Quite often, reports will be presented on a quarterly basis, summarizing financials for a given quarter of the year. It is desirable to collect the four quarterly reports for a given year in one folder to provide a complete record for the year. It is also desirable to provide identification on the folder's front and edge to note the year, assuming that it will be placed on a shelf or in a file drawer with previous years reports, in order to distinguish one year from another.
A need exists to provide an elegant, professional looking report folder, particularly one that can hold the four quarterly reports for a given year yet provide fast, easy retrieval of folder contents in future years.